superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (1967 film) Credits
Opening Credits * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. * Walt Disney Presents * "The Jungle Book" * Color by Technicolor® * Story: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Frank Thomas, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio * Inspired by the Rudyard Kipling "Mowgli" Stories * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery * Character Animation: Hal King, Eric Larson, Bill Justice, Eric Cleworth, Julius Svendsen, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Michener, Don Towsley, Hugh Fraser, Hal Ambro, Al Coe, Art Stevens, George Nicholas, Ken O'Brien, Bill Keil, Jerry Hathcock, Don Lusk, Charles A. Nichols, Don Bluth, Richard Williams Studios, Eric Cleworth, John Ewing, Dick Lucas, Hal Ambro, Chuck Menville * Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Retta Davidson, Doris A. Plough, Bob Richardson, Len Janson * Inbetween Animation: Milton Gray * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * With the Voice Talents of ** Phil Harris as "Baloo" the Bear ** Sebastian Cabot as "Bagheera" the Panther - his roar is provided by James MacDonald ** Louis Prima - "King Louie" of the Apes ** George Sanders - "Shere Khan" the Tiger - his roard is provided by James MacDonald - Shere Khan's vocal by Bill Lee ** Leo DeLyon - Flunkey ** Sterling Holloway - "Kaa" the Snake ** J. Pat O'Malley - "Col. Hathi" the Elephant - "Col. Hathi" the Elphant's vocal by Bill Lee ** Bruce Reitherman - "Mowgli" the Man Cub ** Ralph Wright - Gloomy Elephant ** Digby Wolfe - Ziggy ** Hal Smith - Slob Elephant ** Monkeys - Pete Henderson, Hal Smith, Bill Skiles ** Vultures - Chad Stuart, Lord Tim Hudson ** Wolves - John Abbott, Ben Wright ** The Girl - Darleen Carr * Art Directors: John B. Mansbridge, Jack Senter * Layout: Dale Barnhart, Don Griffith, Maurice Binder, John Emerson, Basil Davidovich, Sylvia Roemer, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass * Background Styling: Al Dempster * Background: Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley * Title Designers: Ernest D. Farino, Douy Swofford, Neal Thompson, Dan Perri * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Manager: Don Duckwall * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Film Editors: Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * © Copyright MCMLXVII · Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Approved No. 21484 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: Johnny Mandel, George Bruns * Orchestration: Walter Sheets * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Robert B. Sherman and Richard M. Sherman * "The Bare Necessities" · Terry Gilkyson ** Sung by: Phil Harris * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Associate Producers: Tom Leetch, Maurizio Lodi-Fe * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Produced by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Winston Hibler, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller * Directed by: Wolfgang Reitherman, Richard Williams Studios Ending Titles * THE END · A Walt Disney Production Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G